Behind Blue Eyes
by soThenMegansaid
Summary: Everyone has a history. Everyone has something that they wish to forget. But what happens when that something doesn't want to be forgotten? Blue eyes turn gray and one girl's world is turned upside down...
1. Chapter One

****

**Chapter One**

****

****

It was Saturday night in Los Angeles, California. The air was filled with electricity. There was tension everywhere you looked. One topic was on everyone's mind.  
  
_The King of the Streets._  
  
Team Toretto was finally back from Mexico. It had been two long years since the disastrous truck heist, and the return of the king was long overdue. Everyone felt a flutter of excitement run through their body as the distinct 'V' shaped formation of gorgeous cars came into their line of sight.  
  
Silence filled the air as the crowd savored the sound of five performance engines. Each car stopped with cat like grace. The cars looked better than ever and purred like lions. The team was making a statement without even showing their face.  
  
_'We're back.'_  
  
One by one, the cars turned off. Dominic was the first person to make an appearance. The crowd cheered at the top of their lungs. Dom raised his arms n the air, and the volume of the cheering rose. Everyone, but one person, continued to cheer as the rest of the team stepped out of their cars.  
  
Sonja "Jazz" Moreau leaned against her car and watched the team with a close eye. Her eyes looked over each member of the team and she smiled as her eyes landed on the person she was looking for. They all looked older.  
  
_'I guess that's what the sun out there does to you,'_ she said silently.  
  
Dom's deep voice rose over everyone's talking as he began to speak.  
  
"It sure is good to be back," he said with a cocky smile.  
  
The crowd cheered in agreement.  
  
"Here's how it is," Dom said. The crowd noise level died down immediately. "One race to start the night off. It will be a big one. 5 G buy-in; winner takes all."  
  
Jazz watched as people handed in their money to Hector. She laughed lightly.  
  
"These people obviously don't like money," she said to herself in a sing- song manor.  
  
Jazz was new on the scene when the truck heist mishap happened, but she still knew that there was no one better than Dominic Toretto. There would never be anybody better than him for a long time. She leaned against her car as Dom talked to several members of Hector's team. The excitement that had filled the air earlier had yet to die down.  
  
With a roll of the eyes, Jazz pushed herself off her car lightly. She peered into the driver's side mirror and analyzed herself. For a second, she saw the scared little girl she was at fifteen. The image then disappeared and she saw herself as she was at present time, a tough twenty three-year-old who had been living on her own for several years.  
  
Jazz stood at 5'7" and had long blonde hair that reached her angel bones. Her blue eyes were outlined in dark eye make-up that hid the years of hardship she had faced. Jazz's tan legs complimented her black leather mini-skirt well. The white leather corset top she was wearing fit snuggly across her chest.  
  
The crowd began to disperse to their cars and Jazz tapped her white high-heeled shoes impatiently. She was waiting for one glance at the man who had haunted her dreams for the past two years.  
  
When her eyes met his, Jazz nearly felt herself faint. She nodded to the man and faced her car. She ran her French manicured nails along her door handle, debating on whether or not to talk to the man. When she finally made up her mind, the man was long gone.  
  
Jazz laughed at herself for acting like a third grader with a crush. She pulled her door to her Toyota Supra open while muttering, "Could you have been anymore obvious?" She froze as she was about to get in her car. On the other side of the Supra, the man was watching her.  
  
"Well hello there," the man said with a smile.  
  
Jazz flashed a pearly white smile in return.  
  
"I don't believe I've ever seen you around," he said.  
  
"I tend to stay in the back. I don't like to draw attention to myself."  
  
The man nodded to signal that he understood.  
  
"This is a nice car," he said as he ran his hand over the car's frame. The paint job was magnificent. At the front of the car, it was painted silver. It them became light blue until it changed into blue and then navy blue. Underneath the driver's side door, "Jazz" was written in white paint. The man circled the car and came face to face with Jazz.  
  
"I take it your name is Jazz," he said with a smile.  
  
Jazz nodded and replied, "What would yours be?"  
  
She knew his name. Jazz had said the name so many times that she though her head would explode if she said it once more.  
  
"That's not important."  
  
There was a hint of mischief in the man's eyes that let her know he was teasing her.  
  
"All right," Jazz said with a smile. "Two can play that game."  
  
Jazz smirked and got into her car.  
  
"I expect to see you again," the man said with a smile.  
  
Jazz stopped from shutting her door.  
  
"I'll think about it," she replied and shut the door before the man could say another word. 


	2. Chapter Two

****

**Chapter Two**

With a turn of the wrist, Jazz started her car up and pulled away from the man. She pointed her car in the direction of the Toretto household and sped off.

When she pulled up to the house, the party was in full swing. Jazz scanned the cars in the parking lot and smiled as she saw the man's car.

Jazz stepped out of her car and shut the door softly. Her stomach felt as if it was full of butterflies. She, however, was able to keep a calm expression on her face. The only sign of what a wreck she was on the inside was the fact that her left hand began to shake.

The bass from the music inside could be heard from outside and people's shadows danced across the blinds. Jazz could already tell that the place was packed and she wondered if she should go in.

"You're here," a voice came from the backyard.

Jazz looked over at the owner of the voice and smiled.

"Hey Leon," Jazz said with a laugh.

Leon motioned his head toward the picnic table and Jazz followed him toward it.

"So what's up? I haven't seen you around in a while. You stopped coming by the shop," Jazz said as she sat next to Leon.

Leon handed Jazz a beer and shrugged his shoulders. "Decided to take a vacation," he answered vaguely.

Jazz nodded and took a sip of her beer. She had heard what happened about a month after the team had left.

"Is the shop still open?" Leon asked, changing subjects quickly.

Jazz shook her head no. "The shop closed down about a year ago. After y'all left there just wasn't any business. It's like the city just died. There was no spark, no excitement."

Leon nodded. "It's hard running a restaurant, but I figured that Neptune's would have stayed open a hell of a lot longer than it did. How long was it open?"

"Two years. I sold the place to some guy who turned it into a fishing shop."

Leon nodded. "It's good to see you again, Jazz."

Jazz could tell that he really meant it. She wrapped an arm around Leon, her best friend of nearly 10 years, and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Le."

Leon kissed the top part of Jazz's head before getting up from the table. "If you'll excuse me," he said with a smile. "I have some lady friends waiting on my return."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Player through and through."

Leon lifted up his hands and said, "I must keep 'em happy. Supply and demand, baby."

Jazz laughed. "Well go make 'em happy, Le."

Leon smiled and walked back inside. It was a good reunion between two friends. Albeit a short one, it was a good one nonetheless. Jazz sighed and began to pick at the bottle in her hand. Leon had been her best friend since she was thirteen. Their mom's were beauticians at the same place and had introduced them. Immediately, they became fast friends. Many people speculated that Jazz and Leon would end up dating, but that wasn't how they wanted it. Friends forever, they vowed, and that's how it would stay.

Jazz sat the Corona bottle on the picnic table and stood up. She took a deep breath and walked around the front, so she could enter through the front door. Her heart beat widely with each step she took. The closer she got, the farther away she wanted to be.

'_What if this was a mistake?'_ she asked herself as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

'_Come on, Jazz,'_ she said to herself. _'This is your one chance to get close to him. You don't want to spend the rest of your life knowing that something could of happen, but you never pursued it.'_

Jazz took another deep breath and opened the door. The loud music hit her first. She looked around the room for him, and once she didn't see him, she walked inside and shut the door. Part of her was disappointed that she didn't see him. That either meant he wasn't here or that he was with someone else.

'_Probably the latter,'_ she told herself. As she was mentally debating whether or not to leave, she spotted a familiar figure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice sneered from in front of her.

Jazz smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Well I heard that some skank was back in town and I wanted to see if it was true."

"And if it was?" the voice asked.

"I'd give her a big ass hug and ask her what the hell took her so long to come back."

Jazz smiled and crushed the girl in front of her with a hug. The girl returned the hug.

"Girl, I have missed you so much."

"I know, Letty, I missed you too," Jazz replied.

Letty let go of Jazz and backed up.

"Look at you, all jazzed up. Who's the lucky guy?" she asked with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Oh, sweetheart, I did this for you," Jazz said with a smile.

"Well, I'll be," Letty said laughing.

Letty and Jazz had known each other since Jazz opened up Neptune's. Letty had been a regular customer up until the accident.

"So where's this man of yours that you kept telling me about?" Jazz asked.

Letty's smile dropped a little. "Uh, he's around here somewhere," she said, looking around the room.

Jazz could tell that Letty was avoiding her eye and immediately decided to drop the subject.

"Hey, who needs him when you've got your home girl here?" she asked with a smile.

Letty smiled softly. "Thanks."

"No problem, now point me in the nearest direction of a beer," Jazz said laughing.

"Right through that door," Letty said pointing at what Jazz assumed was the kitchen. "But if you'll excuse me I have to go upstairs for a second."

Jazz nodded and walked over to the kitchen. Before she reached the door, however, he walked into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter Three

****

**Chapter Three**

"So, how come two of my closest friends know who you are, but I haven't ever met you before?" the man asked as Jazz stepped into the kitchen.

Jazz shrugged. "Beats me."

"How do you know Letty and Leon?" he asked. Jazz watched as he bent over and reached into the fridge. His shirt rose a little bit and exposed some muscles in his back. She couldn't help but lick her lips.

"I met Letty the day after I bought Neptune's and Leon is a childhood friend of mine."

The man nodded. "You owned Neptune's?"

"For close to two years."

"That's funny, because I don't remember seeing you the many times I visited the place."

Jazz smiled. "I looked slightly different then. My hair was shorter and always up in a ponytail, plus my clothes covered a bit more."

The man laughed. "I like you. You're funny."

"Well, I'm glad you do," Jazz replied with a smile.

"So tell me, Jazz," the man said slowly. The sound of her name coming from his mouth sent chills down her spine. It was feeling she could get used to. "Where did you come from?"

Jazz's smile slowly diminished. Her past was something that she didn't exactly like to talk about.

"I lived in Oklahoma for a bit..."

The man nodded and noticed that she was a little hesitant about sharing this bit of information. He made a mental note to not inquire about her past until he knew a little more about it. _'Will have to get Jesse to run a profile on her,'_ he thought.

* * *

_Sonja sighed nervously as she opened up the shop. It had been open for a little less than a month and with the help of Letty, it was becoming quite popular._

_By noon, the place was in full swing. The parking lot was full and the chefs were busy making lunch orders. Sonja herself had to waitress due to the amount of people in the restaurant. _

"_Table four needs someone," Cindy said _

_Cindy was a waitress that Sonja absolutely adored. She was around 17-years-old and did whatever you asked her too. Sonja smiled and said that she would take the table._

_As Sonja walked over to the table, her heartbeat sped up. Sitting at the table was an extremely good-looking guy. She felt as if her heart had been stolen from her. _

_As she wiped her sweaty palms on her pants, she cleared her throat._

"_Hi, my name is Sonja and I'll be your waitress for the day. What can I get you to drink?"_

_The man smiled and looked over the menu. "Um, I'll take a Corona."_

_Sonja nodded and jotted down his order on a note pad that she had grabbed from her apron. "Do you want to order food now or do you want to wait?"_

_The man seemed to ponder the question for a bit. "I'll order in a minute."_

_Sonja nodded and stuck her notepad back in her apron. "I'll go get that for ya."_

"_Woah," a friend of Sonja's said as she entered the kitchen. "I'd like to lick him up with chocolate pudding."_

_Sonja rolled her eyes. "You always say that, Tiff."_

"_What can I say?" Tiff asked as she handed a chef an order sheet._

"_What can you say? How about nothing, because I know the second you do there will be something wrong with him."_

_Tiff made a mock-hurt look. "What do you mean?" she asked with a laugh._

"_What do I mean? Do you remember the last guy you tried to hook me up with? He rode a unicycle to work."_

_Tiff shrugged. "He was built though."_

"_But he rode a unicycle."_

"_So, you need to open up your mind. Not everyone likes cars."_

"_Tiff, he was going to pick me up for a date in the unicycle. I don't know how, but he was."_

_Tiff busted out laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry girl."_

_Sonja rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But now you know what I'm talking about. So don't say anything about him."_

_Tiff smirked and got her order from the chef._

"_Broaden your horizons, sweet cheeks," she said before walking out into the restaurant._

_Sonja shook her head. She loved Tiff like a sister and didn't know what she would do without her. Sonja walked over to where the drinks were located and grabbed a Corona. She walked slowly out to table four and sat the drink down._

"_Can I take your order now?" Sonja asked as she took her notepad out._

"_Yeah, I'll take a hamburger." _

_Sonja wrote his order down and put her notepad up. _

"_It'll be out in a couple of minutes." Sonja turned to walk off, but stop when the man called her name. Chills went down her spines._

_The man smiled at her and extended his hand. "My name is..."_

* * *

"You in here Jazz?" Letty said as she entered the kitchen.

Jazz woke up from her daydream and looked around. He had walked out.

'_Oh my God, he must think I'm a loser for just standing here,'_ she thought.

"Whatca doing in here by yourself?" Letty asked as she grabbed a Corona from the fridge.

"Just standing here," Jazz replied.

"Ah, well come out here. I want to introduce you to the team."

Jazz followed Letty out of the kitchen and toward a big group of people. She assumed that everyone in it lived at the house.

"Guys this is my friend Sonja or Jazz, whichever you prefer. Jazz, this is Mia, Brian, Dom, Vince, Jesse, and you all ready know Leon."

Jazz said hello to them all and locked eyes with the man. There was a look of recognition in his eyes. A small smile crossed his features.

'_He knows who I am now!_' she screamed internally. She was extremely happy.

"So what do you do for a living?" Mia asked, snapping Jazz out of her daydreams.

"Well, I owned Neptune's for a little while, but right now I'm part owner of a store called Cheer This, which specializes in cheerleading material.'"

"That sounds pretty cool," Mia said with a smile.

By this time, everyone except Mia, Letty, and Leon had wandered of.

"You get a lot of business?" Leon asked.

Jazz nodded. "We're located in almost every state and on the web. My partner and I are trying to open a store in London as well."

"Who's your partner?" Letty asked.

"It's a close friend of mine by the name of Tiff. She worked with me for a little while at Neptune's, but left to open Cheer This. Then when I closed down Neptune's she offered me a job."

"Sounds like you guys have got it made," Mia replied.

"It's something I've always wanted to door. I cheered for a little while in high school and have been addicted ever since."

Leon laughed. "Yeah I remember seeing your cute little butt in that cheerleading outfit. It frequented my dreams for weeks."

Jazz laughed as well as the rest of the group.

"So how do you guys know each other exactly?" Mia asked.

Leon wrapped an arm around Jazz's shoulders. "We've known each other since I was thirteen and I believe he was fifeteen. Both of our mom's were beauticians. They introduced us and since then we've been as thick as thieves ever since."

"You two ever date?" Letty asked.

Jazz laughed. "Us? Date?"

"You must be crazy," Leon said with a smirk. "Why would go out with someone like her?"

A look of mock hurt crossed Jazz's features. "That was real low."

Leon looked over at Jazz. "Aw, I was just joking. I didn't mean it, Jazz."

Jazz couldn't stop from smiling. "You are so gullible," she said poking him in the side.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Should have known," he said with a small smile.


	4. Chapter Four

****

**Chapter Four **

Jazz walked out of the house and down toward the picnic table that she and Leon had been sitting at a couple of hours before. She felt kind of woozy, due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed. In the end, to Jazz at least, 12 beers and 4 shots of vodka didn't qualify her as drunk, despite what everyone else said. Jazz shook her head to try and relieve some of the tension and wooziness she felt. It felt good to be out partying again. She had missed Letty and Leon so much over the last two years that now she never wanted to let them out of her seat.

Jazz placed a hand tenderly on her forehead before laying it on the picnic table. Within seconds, she was passed out.

* * *

_Sonja paced around outside of the field house waiting for her boyfriend of a year, Tommy, to show up. Butterflies dance across her stomach as she began to think about Tommy's reaction to what she had to tell him. 'Don't think about it,' she told herself as she messed with her nails. The baby blue fingernail polish began to chip. Her hands began to shake. Sonja put her hands down and continued to pace. When she finally saw Tommy approaching, she smiled nervously and walked up to him._

"_Hey," Tommy said. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm pregnant, Tommy," a fifteen-year-old Sonja said. She had decided that it was best to get it out in the open. A shocked look crossed onto his face._

_He had just finished up football practice and she had managed to catch him before he had a chance to change. Tommy threw his football helmet down and glared at Sonja._

"_You're what?!"_

"_I said I'm pregnant," she replied, softly._

"_How the hell can you be pregnant? We used protection!" Tommy said angrily._

_He glanced around to make sure that none of the other football players had heard him. The two paused their conversation until all of the other players were in the field house._

_Sonja hung her head. "Protection doesn't always work, you know that."_

"_I can't believe this is happening to me," he said as he began to pace. "This has got to be the worst thing in the world."_

"_Do you think it's any piece of cake for me? I'm the one who's going to have to carry it around for 9 months," Sonja said._

"_Get an abortion," Tommy said as he stopped pacing. By the look on his face, Sonja could tell that he was dead serious._

"_What?!" she asked in disbelief. She placed her hands on her stomach as to shield the growing baby from Tommy's harsh words._

"_I said get an abortion, Sonja. It'll make things easier. You'll be able to finish high school and I'll be able to go to Duke and play football like I've always wanted to."_

"_What are you talking about Tommy? There's no way I'm giving this baby up. I can't."_

"_You've got to or our lives are ruined. I can't have a kid. I'm 17! I'll be leaving for college in a year. This is the most critical point in my life and I can't have some kid mess it up. Get rid of the damn thing because there is no way in hell I'm taking care of it. I have more important things."_

_Sonja's jaw dropped._

"_You don't mean that... Tell me you don't mean that," she begged._

"_I mean every word of it," Tommy replied as he scooped up his football helmet. Sweat ran down his forehead. His practice clothes were soaked with sweat and covered with dirt._

"_You said you loved me. You said that you would take care of me and that we would get married..." Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Her perfect world had just been shattered. All her plans for the future had blown away in the hot Oklahoma wind._

"_A guy will say anything to get in a girl's pants, Sonja. You know that."_

_Sonja shook her head and clenched her jaw. She was praying that this was some horrible nightmare. That she really wasn't pregnant and Tommy didn't mean a word of what he said._

"_I can't get rid of the baby, Tommy, I just can't."_

"_Well then don't," he replied as he ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "But I'm sure as hell not going to take care of it."_

_And with that, Tommy opened the door to the field house and disappeared inside. Sonja felt as if she had just been kicked in the stomach. She sat down on the ground and began to sob. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she asked herself silently._

_The door to the field house opened and Sonja looked up. She feared that it was one of Tommy's teammates and immediately wiped her tears. She tried her best to pretend as if nothing was wrong._

"_What's wrong, Sonja?" Leon asked as he knelt down next to her. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken. Sonja could tell that he was worn out from the football practice he had just endured._

"_Nothing, Le, I just got in a fight with Tommy that's all," she replied as she wiped a stray tear away._

"_Bull shit, what happened?"_

_Sonja stood up slowly and began to walk back toward the school._

"_Nothing."_

_Leon stopped Sonja and hugged her. He didn't know why, but he felt as if she needed one. _

"_I'm here for ya, Sonja. You can tell me anything."_

_Sonja broke down crying. Her whole body began to shake._

"_I'm pregnant, Le," she whispered._

_Leon's grip on Sonja tightened. He didn't say a word. _

"_He wants me to get rid of it. He...he wants me to get an abortion."_

"_Are you?" Leon asked, leaning back to look Sonja in the eyes._

"_No! I could never do that to my baby."_

_Sonja looked down at her stomach. 'My baby,' she thought. 'It's my baby.'_

_Leon nodded and wiped at her tears._

"_I'll help ya," he said softly. "We'll get through this together."_

_Sonja smiled softly before hugging Leon once more._

"_Come on," Leon said, leading Sonja to his car. "I'll drive ya home. We can talk about it on the way."_

_Sonja nodded and followed him to his car. Leon was the same age as Tommy, but sometimes he acted as if he were older. He always knew what to do and kept a level head no matter what. That was one of the many things that Sonja loved about Leon. He was her best friend and always would be. She was very thankful for that._

* * *

Something inside her made her wake up. As she peered around the deserted backyard, she tried to figure out why she had awoken. The muscles in her neck and lower back ached. She groaned as she swung her legs out from underneath the table and stood up. The LA air was slightly chilly due to the small breeze that blew past her. Jazz's teeth began to chatter slightly as she made her way, unsteadily, up the stairs. She opened the door and found that there were people still in the house.

Grumpily, she stumbled into the living room and threw herself onto the couch. She just wanted somewhere to lay down and wrap up in a blanket. She greedily grabbed the afghan that was neatly folded on the arm of the chair and spread it across her body. The music's volume had dropped considerably over the past hour that she was asleep, as well as the number of people in the house. Maybe 20 people were still in the house, including the team and herself. Part of her told her that she needed to go find Letty, but her eyes were drooping. She closed her eyes and slipped into sleep.

* * *

_Sonja could hear the baby crying as she pulled her shirt over her head. She was tired, oh so tired. Her body ached and all she wanted to do was lie down for a second. She reached over and turned on the water and watched as the water began to pour into the bathtub. Eagerly, she grabbed a lighter and lit the scented candles that decorated the edge of the tub. Once the candles were lit, she turned off the light in the bathroom. She could hear Trey's screams, but they didn't register in her mind._

_As she slipped off the rest of her clothes, she began to think about everything that had happened in her life since Trey's birth. Tommy had moved to another state and left her for good. Her father had run out on the family yet again, and her mother had passed away. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of what normal seventeen-year-olds were doing. Most of them would be in school, but not Sonja. She was at home taking care of her two-year-old living off of what little inheritance her mother had left her. She couldn't blame Trey, no that would be wrong. He didn't wish for this to happen. It was her and Tommy's fault that her world had been turned upside down. If she were to blame anybody, it would be Tommy. He was the one that knocked her up and ran off. However, she didn't feel an intense hatred for him like she thought she would. Trey gave her a reason to smile everyday. He gave her a reason to get up every morning and continue on with her life._

_But...despite all of these things, she just couldn't go on anymore. Another tear rolled down her cheek. She was tired, physically and mentally. _

_Sonja stepped into the bathtub and sat down, defeated. _

"_Mommy," Trey screamed from his room._

_Sonja slid down on her back until only her face was above the water. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in another world. One that was so much different from the one she was living in. _

_The phone began to ring, and caused her to open her eyes. Sonja groaned and slid farther down into the water. Her face was completely submerged by this point. She opened her eyes and watched as little bubbles floated up from her mouth. The thought of staying underwater forever floated across her mind. The sound of the phone ringing and Trey's screams combined filled her ears. For a brief second, she felt as if she were going crazy. She brought her hands up to her ears and covered them, however, she couldn't block out the sound. By this time, her lungs were starting to burn from the lack of oxygen. Bubbles of oxygen continued to leave her mouth. Sonja closed her eyes and pressed her hands harder against her ears. The sounds wouldn't leave. The noise level began to rise dramatically until Sonja thought her brain was going to explode. Her chest ached for air. She opened her eyes and began to stare up at the ceiling. Her hair floated around her face and in front of her. The phone stopped ringing, but seconds later started up again._

'_I can't do it,' Sonja thought before sitting up._

_She gasped for oxygen as she wiped her hair out of her face. _

"_I'm coming, sweetie," she screamed to Trey as she jumped out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel. Quickly she wrapped it around her and ran out of the bathroom. She yanked the cordless phone up and pressed 'talk.'_

"_Hello?"_

"_Sonja, it's Leon. What the hell took you so long?"_

_Sonja ran a hand through her soaking wet hair and walked into Trey's room._

"_I was taking a bath," she said, fibbing a bit._

_Immediately, she knew that Leon didn't believe her. She put the phone to her ear and against her shoulder before scooping Trey into her arms._

"_Shhh, it's okay," she said softly._

"_I'm coming over," Leon said before hanging up. Sonja turned the phone off and tossed it onto the bed lying next to Trey's crib._

"_You okay, Mr. Man?" she asked._

_Trey's cheeks were red and had a few tears still left on them._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered to him as she wiped at the tears._

_The sound of Leon's car pulled into the neighborhood filled her ears. She knew that he was either upset or pissed off and either one didn't make her happy right now. _

"_Be right back," she said, sitting Trey back into the crib._

_She needed to get dressed before she faced Leon's wrath. He didn't get angry often, but when he did, watch out. She shut her door softly and dropped her towel. As she grabbed a t-shirt and shorts, she heard Leon walk in. She jumped into her clothes and walked out of the room. She found Leon holding Trey in his arms with a sad look on his face._

"_We've got to do something, Sonja," he said soflty._

_Sonja ran a hand over her face and sighed. "Yeah we do, Le."_

* * *

Leon walked into the living room and spotted Jazz asleep on the couch. He chuckled slightly and brushed a hair out of her eye. The party was over and everyone, or at least the ones that were sober, was leaving. Leon didn't feel comfortable leaving Jazz out in the living room by herself, so he scooped her up in his arms, afghan and all, and carried her toward his room. Once he was downstairs and in his room, he laid her down softly and brought the covers over her body. He kissed the top of her head before stripping off his t-shirt and shoes and climbing in.

Inwardly, Leon sighed. He missed the days when she was happy. The days before Tommy and the path of destruction that he left. The days when she still went by Sonja. He shook his head sadly and pulled the blanket up and over his torso. Things had changed dramatically over the past few years and it saddened him to know that there was nothing he could do to fix the damage in her life.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: **And now for the chapter that y'all have all been waiting for. This is the second time this chapter was posted. The first posting was very...well blah! I had to do some editing.

**Chapter Five**

Jazz woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She groaned as she rolled out of bed, literally. Once she reached her feet, she shoved a hand through her hair and glanced around the room. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, but after seeing jerseys scattered along the floor, she figured that she was in Leon's room. Jazz adjusted her top and pulled her blonde hair into a messy pony tail before exiting the room in search of Leon. As she took the steps that lead to the living room, she heard Leon talking to someone.

"I thought her name was Sonja," a male asked.

"It is," Leon replied. "Her middle name is Jazzmine so she just goes by Jazz."

"Why?"

There was a pause. Jazz leaned against the wall so that the men speaking would not be able to see her.

"When she was 17, things kind of crumbled for Jazz. I guess at that time she felt like she needed a new life, and with that new life she needed a new identity. Sonja couldn't exist anymore."

There was yet another pause.

Anger began to seep into Jazz's veins. The thought of Leon discussing her past, what she had tried so hard to get past, so openly with anyone angered her beyond any comprehension. She pushed herself from the wall and up the stairs.

"Hey Jazz," Leon said as she entered the room.

Jazz glared at him and headed straight for the door.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked, following her.

Jazz continued to ignore him as she walked toward the door. Leon placed a hand on her arm and pulled her toward him.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice softer this time.

"You know damn well what's wrong, Leon! I don't go around discussing your past with everyone, but yet you decided to just spill everything about my past," she whispered glancing over at the other man in the room every now and then.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that it would make you mad. I figured that, well, since it was the past that you were over it."

"Never make assumptions, Le," she replied. "90 of the time they're never right."

Jazz slipped out of Leon's grasp and walked out of the house.

"Jazz, I'm sorry, really," he called after her.

"Jazz!" Leon shouted when she continued to walk to her car.

"Let me talk to her," the person he had been talking to said.

Leon attempted to argue, but the person was already out of the door.

'_Way to go jackass,'_ he thought as he walked over to the couch.

* * *

"Sonja, stop," a male voice called out.

Jazz stopped dead in her tracks. No one had called her Sonja in years. A shiver ran up her spine as memories become to flood back into her brain.

'_Just get in the car,'_ she told herself, but for some reason her body wouldn't comply.

"I asked Leon about you, so don't be mad at him. Be mad at me."

"Be mad at you?" she asked. "I don't even know you." Jazz reached for the door handle on her car.

"Well let's fix that now," the man said as he approached her.

Jazz turned around and faced the man, who was now only a couple of feet in front of her. She quirked an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"And just how are we going to do that?"

The man smirked and looked down at her.

"Well, like this. My name is Dominic Toretto, but you can call me Dom. I own a garage and restaurant that I operate with my sister and best friends. I am the king of street racing, and I'm going to kiss you."

Before Jazz could say anything, Dom's lips were placed firmly against her own and she felt herself kissing back.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Shock.

That was the only word to describe it.

Shock.

Jazz's thoughts seemed to blend into each other. She no longer made sense. The only thing that was clear to her was that Dom's mouth was pressed against hers.

'_Wait a minute... He's kissing me. What the...'_

Before Jazz could stop what she was doing, she placed her hands firmly on Dom's chest and shoved him backwards. A confused look crossed onto Dom's face.

"What?" he asked.

Jazz shook her head and attempted to get into her car. Dom stepped in front of her and made it impossible for Jazz to get the door open.

"Stop," Jazz said with a hint of anger seeping into her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Get out of the way," she said a little louder.

Her brain wasn't functioning. She was pissed off.

'_But why?'_

'_What do you mean why? He thinks he can go behind my back and find out about my past and then get me to forgive me by kissing me. No way, Jose...'_

'_Listen to yourself...you sound ridiculous.'_

'_Excuse me, but I do believe that you are me too.'_

'_What?'_

'_Never mind...'_

'_Why are you mad at him? A man is finally showing interest in you after a long time and you are just blowing him off like he's...'_

'_Nothing. That's because he is nothing to me. I learned a long time ago that I can't trust men. They hurt you no matter what. Tommy hurt me by getting me knocked up and then leaving me. Daddy hurt me by running off with what's-her-face...'_

'_Leon hasn't hurt you. He's always been there for you. So, see...all guys aren't bad. Just give him a chance...'_

'_What do you know? You're just some silly voice in my head...'_

'_I know more than you think.'_

'_And what's _that _supposed to mean?'_

"Hello...Earth to Sonja."

Jazz snapped from her thoughts and looked up at Dom.

"It's Jazz," she mumbled before attempting to step around Dom and get in her car.

Dom placed a hand on her waist and Jazz froze. His touch sent chills down her spine. The skin beneath his hand tingled. She could _definitely_ get used to him touching her.

"Please, take your hand off me," she whispered while peering down at his hand.

"Not until you tell me why you're so pissed off," Dom whispered into her ear.

'_Yeah, why are you so pissed off? You never answered me...'_

'_NOT NOW!'_

Jazz looked Dom in the eyes.

"I'm not pissed off at you. I'm pissed off at the world."

Dom chuckled. Jazz clenched her jaw.

'_The jackass is laughing at me!'_

'_He's not laughing at you...'_

'_I don't want to hear it.'_

'_Well, fine then...'_

'_Shut up!'_

'...'

'_That's better.'_

"What's so funny?"

"You can't stay mad at the world forever. Sooner or later you're going to find a reason to like it."

"Oh really, Dr. Phil? Is that so?"

Dom nodded. A smirk played upon his lips.

Jazz leaned forward. She stopped once her lips were right next to Dom's ear.

"Can I go now?" she asked.

Dom laughed again.

'_What's with the laughing?!'_

'_Well, I would tell you, but you don't want me to talk. So I'm just going to sit here, like a good little voice, and...'_

'_Oh put a sock in it.'_

"Sure thing, chief, but don't think you're off the hook yet. I'm going to get the whole story one of these days."

"Whatever," Jazz mumbled. She stepped around Dom and opened the door, making sure that it hit Dom in the process.

"My bad," she said with a smirk before disappearing into the car.

As she shut the door, she turned her car on. Jazz put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but anywhere would do. As she put the car in drive, she glanced at Dom. He was still standing in the same spot. A smile had found its way onto his face and Jazz couldn't help but smile.

'_He's getting to you...'_

'_No, he's not.'_

'_Yes, he is._

'_Nuh huh.'_

'_Uh huh.'_

'_Nuh huh.'_

'_Uh huh.'_

'_Oh my God. I'm arguing with myself.'_

'_Fun, ain't it.'_

'_Go away!'_

Jazz pulled out of Echo Park and turned the radio on as loud as it would go, in hopes of drowning out the voice in her head. She pointed her car in the direction of the interstate and sighed. Part of her knew that the voice was right, despite her efforts to deny it.

"This is madness," she mumbled. "Pure madness."


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Some of y'all maybe wondering why the last chapter did not concern Dom's feelings, well I did that because I didn't want to change POV's in the last chapter. This chapter will deal with what Dom's feeling and his reaction to her blowing him off...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Dom shook his head in confusion as he watched Jazz drive off, leaving a trial of smoke in her wake. He turned around and began to head into his house, when he began to think that it wouldn't be wise to face Leon just yet. Dom backed up a bit and sat down on the steps. He stared down at the stairs for a long time and began to pick at the white paint that was beginning to peel. Confusion filled his mind as he began to think about Jazz and her actions. There was something that she was hiding, he was sure about that. But what? Everyone has their secrets. He knew that better than anyone else. But what could have happened in her past to make her that angry that fast. Something big.

Dom ran a hand over his clean shaven head and peered out over the small yard in front of him. The grass was beginning to turn colors due to the fact that it was mid-Fall. It had lost its vibrant green color and was now fading to a pale green. The color probably had a more specific name, but he really didn't care.

Several cars were missing from the driveway and he began to think about where the owners of the cars were. Letty and Vince had disappeared early in the day to get some work done on cars that they had been working on at the garage. Mia was at Toretto's doing inventory and trying to get everything set up for the next day. Monday's always were a rush for some reason. Jesse was probably downstairs in his room cooking up his latest design for a car. Dom shook his head when he began to think about Jesse.

He was one of a kind that was for sure. Dom knew that there was no way he could ever replace Jesse if he were to loose him.

'_You almost did...'_

Dom eyes moved over to the spot in the yard where the tragic even had happened two years before. Two years...that's a long time. Bullet holes decorated the side walk and if you looked hard enough, you could still see the outline of Jesse's blood. A sense of sadness closed over Dom every time he began to think about that day. It was definitely the worst day in his life...the team's life ever. They almost lost three members that day. Dom shivered at the thought of never seeing Vince, Jesse, or Letty again. Why had he been so stupid? Why didn't he just listen to Vince when he said Brian was a cop? They could have saved themselves a lot of trouble if he had just listened to Vince.

But it's too late now, you can't change the past right? But what about the future. He could do something to change that.

'_You can help Jazz fix whatever's wrong with her...'_

Dom thought back to the first time that he had ever met Jazz. It was at Neptune's about three and a half years ago. Ah those were the days...

* * *

__

_Dom sat down at a table that was next to a window. Watching the ocean running up on the sand always seemed to calm him down, and today was no exception. He had a lot of things on his mind. He was contemplating whether to join up with a friend of his from high school and start high jacking eighteen wheelers. The job was risky, no doubt, but it would rake in some serious cash. Cash that Dom needed desperately. The garage, the store, and street racing just weren't making enough money. He still had to pay mortgage, insurance, his bill at The Racer's Edge, and not to mention paying for Mia to get through college and Med School. _

_Dom ran a hand over his head, something he did often when he was in deep thought. He sighed heavily and glanced up. He watched with interest as a blonde waitress walked out of the kitchen and toward his table. _

'_Well well well. Looks like I picked a good table to sit at...'_

_Dom picked up a menu and looked over it. He had been sitting at the table for at least fifteen minutes and hadn't touched the menu once. _

_He heard her clear her throat before saying, "Hi, my name is Sonja and I'll be your waitress for the day. What can I get you to drink?"_

_Dom smiled his 'sexy' smile at her and glanced over the menu._

"_Um, I'll take a Corona."_

_He watched her as she jotted down his order on a note pad that she had grabbed from her apron. "Do you want to order food now or do you want to wait?"_

"_I'll order in a minute," he said, knowing that if he ordered later, it would give him a chance to see her again._

_Sonja nodded and stuck her notepad back in her apron. "I'll go get that for ya."_

_He watched as she walked back to the kitchen. She was definitely a breath of fresh air from all of the girls that he had been around over the past few years. It felt good to meet someone who wasn't talking to you because you were 'The King of the Streets.' Dom played with the corner of the menu and began to think about his own relationship with Letty. It was falling apart. Fast. It had been steadily crumbling since Letty had graduated high school, but deep down in his heart, Dom knew that he could never leave her. He was all she had ever had, and he, as much as it scared him to admit it, loved her. He wasn't exactly sure if he would feel that same what years down the road, but at this present moment he was in love. _

_He sat the menu next to him and glanced up at the kitchen, just in time to see Sonja walking out with a Corona in her hand. _

_She sat the drink down in front of Dom and smiled._

"_Can I take your order now?" Sonja asked as she took her notepad out._

"_Yeah, I'll take a hamburger." _

_Sonja wrote his order down and put her notepad up. _

"_It'll be out in a couple of minutes." Sonja turned to walk off, but for some reason he just couldn't let her go._

"_Sonja," he called out before he fully knew what he was doing. _

_She turned around slowly and looked at him curiously. Dom smiled at her and extended his hand. "My name is..."_

* * *

__

"Hey Dom, you out here?" Leon called out as he walked out of the house. He nearly tripped over Dom as he started to head out of the stairs.

"Shit, Dom. What are you doing down there?"

Dom shrugged his shoulders as a reply. "Thinking."

"'Bout what?"

Leon stepped off the stairs and stood a few feet in front of Dom. He peered up at the sky and saw that the sun was right over top of them. He squinted his eyes before returning them to Dom.

"The past couple years...Sonja..."

"Where is she?" Leon asked, realizing that her car was gone.

"Beats me, she drove off around twenty, thirty minutes ago."

Leon nodded and placed his hands in the back pocket of his old faded denim jeans. The sun bore down on his and he felt a faint sweat begin to form all over his body. The temperature hadn't let up that much even though it was late September.

"She pissed?"

Dom chuckled a bit. "You could say that."

Leon clenched his jaw. He was hoping that Jazz would sort of get over her anger towards him, but now he saw that that wasn't going to be the case.

"But it's more so at me that you," Dom said, returning his hand to the steps to continue scratching off paint from the steps.

"Why are you?" Leon asked, snapping his head toward Dom.

"I made a move on her and she got pissed off."

Leon shook his head and ran a hand through his thick brown locks.

"What?"

"Nothing," Leon replied.

"Leon, something's got to be up."

"It's just that Jazz has sort of sworn off all men since her fiasco back in high school. Now don't get me wrong, she's not a lesbian or anything. Last I heard, she had her eye on some guy at the races, but as far as dating goes, she won't do it. Ever since Tommy and Trey, she just can't."

Dom gave Leon a curious look, but Leon didn't elaborate. A pained look crossed Leon's face and he could tell that his past with Sonja was a sore subject.

"We you two ever together?" Dom asked.

Leon laughed softly, but the pained look never left his eyes.

"No, but that didn't mean that I didn't love her. God I loved her so much. I mean I just knew that she was the one for me, but she met Tommy and things just went..." Leon motioned downward with his hand.

"What happened there?" Dom asked.

It was clearly a touchy subject. Dom could tell from the way the Leon kept fidgeting with his hands and moving them from his back pockets to his front pockets that he was debating on whether or not to tell the story.

"You don't have too..."

"But you need to hear it from some one," Leon said aloud, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, "and I really doubt that Jazz is going to tell you anytime soon."

Dom waited patiently as Leon attempted to put his words in order. He could tell that Leon was having a very hard time with it.

"By the age of fifteen, Jazz swore up and down that she was in love. Tommy Greenwell was the love of her life and she was one day going to be Mrs. Tommy Greenwell. Well that quickly all went down the drain when she ended up pregnant. Tommy wanted nothing to do with her and quickly turned to the next girl that he could find. Jazz, to say the least, was devastated. And I was there to help her get through it. I was also there when Trey was born. He was five weeks premature and had really bad jaundice. They doctors weren't exactly sure if he would be okay, but the little man pulled through.

"By seventeen, she hit rock bottom. Her mom died, her dad was who-knows-where, and she was all alone with a two year old baby. Tommy had transferred to some school in upstate Oklahoma. She was all alone except for me. I could tell that she was getting desperate. She wanted so badly a way to end the pain and make everything normal again, but she couldn't find it. She's attempted suicide once that I know off. A few months after she turned eighteen, Jazz and I decided that she should give Trey up for adoption. There was no way she would be able to take care of him. We both knew in our hearts that he would be better off with a family that would be able to take care of him physically and financially. It tore Jazz apart having to give him up. She cried for days, but in the end she knew it was the best thing.

"Ever since then, she's been a different person. We moved out to LA and kind of lost touch for a while, but when she opened up Neptune's we grew close again. That's right around the time that she went from Sonja to Jazz."

Dom ran a hand over his head and looked up at Leon.

"Damn..."

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

The two men stood there in silence thinking about Jazz. They both knew that they had to help her. But the way in which they would do that, they were unsure of.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Eight-year-old Trey Benton sat outside his spacious North Carolina house and played in the sand box his dad had built for him when he was five. He had always loved to be in the sand and today was no exception.

"Vroom, vroom," he said as he pushed the toy John Deere tractor across the sand. Some people may have said that he was just a little too old for sandboxes and toy tractors, but when you were an only child and the closest kid in the neighborhood was four blocks away, you had to do something to occupy your time.

"Trey," his mom called out from the backdoor. "Lunch is ready, sweetie."

Trey's head snapped up from the sandbox and he immediately looked toward the back of the house. A huge smile crossed his face as he picked himself up from the box and ran toward the house as fast as his little eight-year-old body would carry him.

Once he was inside, he almost tripped over his Pit Bull-Boxer mix dog, Skipper.

"Sorry, Skip," Trey said as he stepped over the dog and headed toward the kitchen table.

The dog raised his head in acknowledgement before laying it back down on it paws.

"Here you go, sweetie," his mom said to Trey as he climbed into his chair. Before him sat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with no crust, just the way he liked it. He wasted no time in digging into the sandwich and smearing peanut butter across his face. Jelly slowly dripped onto his pants, but he made no complaints.

Behind him, his mom was loading the dishwasher. "Don't make a mess," she said softly, without looking at him.

"I won't," he replied before giggling.

Once the sandwich was finished, he gulped down the cup of milk.

"All down," he stated proudly as he sat the cup back down on the table.

His mother turned from the dish washer and looked at him for the first time since he had started his lunch. A smile crossed his face.

"I thought you said you wouldn't make a mess."

A giggle escaped from Trey. His mother tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear before wipping off the peanut butter of his face.

"Now, go upstairs and get change. After that we'll go up to the park so you can play."

Before her sentence was complete, Trey had bolted for the stairs. He could barely contain his excitement. His feet carried him quickly into his room, where he changed his clothes in seconds flat. As he exiting his room, something caught his eye in the tall mirror on the back of his closet door. Trey slowly walked up to the mirror and peered into it. It was then that he noticed something that he had never before noticed. A questioning look grossed his face before he continued his previous path and walked out of his room. He went down the stairs, slower than he had gone up them and entered the kitchen quietly.

"Mommy," he said to his mother who was still loading dishes into the dishwasher.

"Yes, sweetie."

Trey was slightly disappointed that she didn't look up at him.

"Why do have red hair and I have blonde?"

The sound of a plate dropping onto the kitchen floor filled the room. His mother looked up at him slowly. Tears filled her eyes slowly and Trey felt ashamed for asking the question.

* * *

Jazz walked into a run down restaurant that she had found while driving around for hours. It was around six in the afternoon and her stomach felt like it was about to implode.

"What can I get ya?" a waitress asked not seconds after she slide into a booth that was close to the door. She sat to where she was facing the door. A habit that she had picked up in her early teens for some unknown reason.

The waitress looked rather mean and held her notepad so that she could barely see over it. It was clear that all she wanted was to get Jazz's order and then leave.

"Do you guys sell peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" she asked, in a small voice.

The features on the waitress' face softened a bit and she lowered her pad and paper. For the first time, the waitress looked at Jazz. Her hair was pulled up haphazardly into a pony tail and her eyes were a little red. She looked like a train wreck that was for sure.

"No, we don't."

Jazz's head sunk a little bit, and her eyes dropped down to the cracked linoleum floor. Today just wasn't her day. The waitress bent down and whispered into Jazz's ear.

"But I can make ya one, if ya want."

A small smile showed on Jazz's face.

"Anything special ya want done to it?"

"No crust, if it's possible."

"I think we can pull that off, sweetheart," the waitress said as she laid a hand softly on Jazz's. The contact caused Jazz to jump slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right." Jazz's voice was a little hoarse. For what reason, she was unsure.

"I'm going to go get your sandwich."

She watched as the waitress walked off. A sad sigh escaped her lips before she laid her head down on the table that had seen better days. The only thing she could see from where her head was laid was the table and the cracked red leather booth that she was sitting in. A shiver ran through her body and she began to realize just how alone she was.

* * *

"_You sure this is what you want to do, Sonja?" Leon asked for the billionth time as they drove toward the house of the family that would adopt Trey. _

_After several months of screenings, Sonja was convinced that she had finally found the right family for Trey. They were upper middle class citizens and she couldn't help but be intimidated as Leon pulled into their driveway._

_The Bowen's were their name. It sounded like a good, respectable name. Like a family that would take care of her son the way she had never been able to._

Seventeen is just too young to have a kid, _she told herself over and over again as she climbed out of Leon's car. _You're doing the right thing.

"_I sure hope so," she said out loud._

"_What was that?" Leon asked as he neared her. He could sense her nervousness. It was radiating off of her in waves. _

"_Nothing, Lee."_

_He wrapped an arm around her waist and gave it a little squeeze._

"_You're doing the right thing, Sonja. This is what Trey needs."_

_Sonja laid her head down on the crook of Leon's neck and sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you, Lee."_

_The two stood in front of the Bowen's two-story North Carolina house and looked over it. It had been Sonja's idea to fly out to North Carolina and see the house that Trey would grow up in. The Bowen's graciously paid for her and Leon's ticket. Now that she was at their house, everything seemed so final. Before the trip, she always knew in the back of her head that she could stop the adoption. That she could change her mind if she wanted to. But now that she was here, she knew there was no turning back. After giving Trey up, she would never see him again._

"_Come on. Let's go up and ring the doorbell," Leon whispered into her ear._

_Sonja nodded and stepped out of Leon's embrace. The two walked across the concrete sidewalk that led up to the French doors at the front of the house. She raised a timid hand up to the doors and knocked softly. Her lungs seemed to stop working as she waited for the door to open.

* * *

_

"All right, one peanut butter and jelly with no crust. Hope you don't mind, I grabbed you a coke," the waitress said as she laid Jazz's order on the table. She lifted her head and peered up at the lady.

"Thank you so much," she replied before running a shaky hand through her blonde hair. Memories that she had tried so hard to suppress over the years were coming back ten-fold and she could do nothing to stop them. The only option she had was to let them run their course and reek what havoc they decided to make.

Her heart ached. It ached for the little boy she lost so long ago. It ached for Tommy, despite all of his bullshit. It ached for Leon and his unconditional friendship. It ached for Dom and her mixed up feelings for him.

The waitress walked off and Jazz couldn't help but let a stray tear fall down her cheek. That was all the emotion she could afford for the moment. Anymore and her life would be turned upside down.

That couldn't be done again…


End file.
